


Ten Minutes Ago...

by violethour



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Halamshiral, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethour/pseuds/violethour
Summary: While cliche, it is true that some people truly find love on a dance floor.And sometimes, they find it while trying to spite everyone else.





	Ten Minutes Ago...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintLeona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLeona/gifts).



In the halls of the Winter Palace, a place known for courtly intrigue and a lot of actual backstabbing, two people who claim to have known each other's hearts and desires for years move along the dance floor. Their intention is to create scandal, to offend those who have always judged them. In the beginning it seems like a game. 

[](http://imgur.com/QAgLiZC)

But as they dance, something begins to change. She notices it first. The way his mouth moves when he talks. The way the gold and gray colors of his hair are skillfully pulled back into his signature half up hairstyle. The way in which he holds her as they whirl across the ballroom floor - supportive, but only occasionally leading the way.

[](http://imgur.com/pz1i40m)

In a way, he's always known how he's felt. He didn't have to question anything, he just knew. He just kept it to himself for the most part, preferring to show instead of tell. It's just that tonight, things felt different. Things were different. The world could end at anymore moment and he knew that he could very much lose her in the battle to come. All of his life, he had played the passive role, preferring to observe the world while mostly being in it. Mostly. 

But tonight he acted.

 

[](http://imgur.com/4N0zmIR)

Her face is flushed, she feels shy like a young girl. But, like most things she does, she leans into it.

[](http://imgur.com/vwfaXIV)

They both know how they feel. And they know that each other knows the same. They just don't have to say it. It is a silent confession that can only be told through movement. Thus they dance, and they love, and they listen to the shocked gasps and hushed whispers surrounding them. And honestly, they could not care less. They have each other. It is a good nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Then later, they totally banged and it was very romantic and Hawke totally made it out of Adamant alive and they lived happily ever after THE END NO ONE WILL EVER TELL ME OTHERWISE.
> 
> So yeah that's what I've got for Hightown Funk this year! I knew I wanted to make a comic. Or something very similar to a comic, I just didn't have the patience to map out every little detail. I might have procrastinated a little (ok a lot) but I'm really pleased with the outcome. 
> 
> And tbh the best part was designing Aliss's Winter Palace outfit. I went with a very tasteful pantsuit because SKIRTS ARE FOR FOOLS. Also a good rogue always dresses in a way that makes it easy for her to be mobile if a fight should arise. #duh #tasefulpantsuits4life
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like my art! I really tried my hardest and this was actually the first time I tried using proper ink. It was interesting. Happy Hightown Funk!


End file.
